


I Don't Hate You

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, but you get the idea, well boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three years Derek and Stiles have butted heads. Ever since Scott and Cora started dating in their senior year of high school and when Derek was home from college that summer, he and Stiles met for the first time. And they did not start off on a very good foot. Stiles sort of broke Derek’s car and Derek hurt Stiles’s jeep in return and they haven’t stopped fighting since. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This work has now been translated into Russian and can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5287370

For three years Derek and Stiles have butted heads. Ever since Scott and Cora started dating in their senior year of high school and when Derek was home from college that summer, he and Stiles met for the first time. And they did not start off on a very good foot. Stiles sort of broke Derek’s car and Derek hurt Stiles’s jeep in return and they haven’t stopped fighting since. Until now.

“I cannot believe you got us kidnapped.” Derek hissed to Stiles, pulling against the chains binding him to the pillar he was tied to.

“Well I’m sorry!” Stiles snapped back, pulling against his own chains across from Derek. “It’s not like I knew my blind date, that you decided to crash by the way, was actually a guy in the one gang in town that wants every werewolf dead and the power to do that!”

Derek just growled at him. “Shut up. I can hear them coming.”

Stiles snarled but bit his tongue. He could hear people coming now as well.

The door swung open and five guys walked in. All of them were big, muscular, scared, and absolutely terrifying. Stiles had to bite his tongue to stop himself from squeaking in fear.

“Lookie here boys.” The one in the middle sneered. “A werewolf and his human all trussed up and ready for a beating.”

The others laughed.

“The Tamer’s going to be pleased.” One of the other men grinned. “We caught a Hale for him.”

“Not just a Hale. The son of the alpha and next in line for the power.” The middle one grinned. “We’re getting out of this hellhole business and going straight to the top after this catch.”

“When’s he coming?” One of them asked.

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

“Well that means we’ve got some quality time with them.” The one on the end, the most disgusting looking one, smirked. “The wolf will heal and the human doesn’t matter.”

“No the human might be important.” The middle one decided. “But you can each take a few swings at the wolf if you’d like.”

They all grinned and stepped forward.

“Close your eyes.” Derek whispered to Stiles. “You won’t want to watch this.”

For the first time in the three years since they met, Stiles listened to Derek and closed his eyes. He wished he could close his ears as well with the sounds he heard as the men took their anger out on Derek.

Stiles didn’t open his eyes until he heard the door slam shut behind the men. When he did, he couldn’t hold in his gasp. Derek looked awful. His face was bruised and bloody and he was slumped against the pillar, barely moving.

“Derek?” He whispered. “Derek, can you hear me?”

“Hard not to with a voice as grating as yours.” Derek muttered, sitting up a little straighter.

“Here.” Stiles told him, stretching his foot out towards Derek as far as he could.

“What?” Derek asked him.

“Stretch out.” Stiles told him. “I know contact from pack helps you guys heal faster.”

Derek looked at him, his eyes cracking open to stare at Stiles. “And you’re my pack?”

Stiles smiled. “Course I am. My best friend who is basically a brother is engaged to your sister. We’re packmates. Whether we like it or not.”

Derek hesitated for a moment before reaching out and knocking his foot against Stiles’s both of them fumbling around until the skin on their ankles was pressed together. Derek sighed at the first contact. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“I don’t hate you, you know?” Stiles whispered back. “I only messed with your car because you were being mean to Scott and not giving him a chance with Cora’s heart. You messed with the jeep and I took that a little too much to heart I guess. Scott and Cora have both told me to forgive you but I never could because you kept giving me reasons to hate you.”

“I only kept going because you did.” Derek admitted softly.

Stiles chuckled. “I guess we made some mistakes these last couple years.”

“I’m not going to let them hurt you.” Derek told him, opening his eyes a little wider so Stiles could see the sparks of his wolf flashing through them. “You’re right. You’re pack. And I won’t let them hurt you.”

Stiles didn’t know what he was supposed to say to that. So he stayed quiet and bowed his head. “Thank you.” He said after a long silence.

“Just shut up and stretch more. I need to heal faster.”

Stiles nodded and moved farther down the pillar to stretch his leg out farther and get more skin to skin contact with Derek. “Rest Derek. That fucking Tamer is going to be here tomorrow. And I’d really like you to be well enough to stop him from killing me when he gets here.”

Derek smiled a little. “Night then Stiles.”

“Goodnight Derek.”

*

“Wake up time!”

Stiles and Derek jumped awake, both of them yanking their legs back in as the door swung open. The guy that had been in the middle yesterday, the leader of the thugs, walked in, grinning wide. “Time to wake up boys. Your Tamer is here.”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other, both of them terrified.

“It’s okay.” Derek told him. “I’ll protect you.”

The man at the door laughed. “Nothing can protect anyone from the Tamer.”

“That is enough of that.”

The man immediately hit his knees, bowing to the man that walked in. He was a big man with a shiny bald head and a scar across his face walked into the light, grinning manically at Derek and Stiles. “Hello boys.” He sneered. “Are you ready to be tamed?”

Derek snarled at him, his eyes flashing.

The man grinned. “None of that now you little wolf. Every time you snarl, I’ll do this.” The man strode forward and slammed his fist into Stiles’s stomach. Stiles shouted in pain and doubled over.

Derek snarled again, pulling at his bonds as his eyes glowed blue.

“Nuh uh.” The Tamer smiled, shaking a finger before driving a fist into Stiles’s face. Stiles screamed again.

Derek’s eyes flashed but this time he held back his snarl.

“Very good Derek Hale.” The Tamer smiled. “You’re already learning not to fight me. It is always easier to be tamed.”

“No.” Stiles spat. “Fight Derek. Get us out of here.”

Derek snarled.

The Tamer grin and looked at Stiles. “You bring this on yourself.” He leaned down and drove his fist into Stiles’s stomach again before lifting his foot and slamming it down onto Stiles’s arm. “For talking back.” He sneered. He lifted his foot again and slammed it into Stiles’s leg. “And for encouraging fighting.”

Stiles screamed in pain, tears streaming down his face as the pain overtook him.

Derek didn’t just snarl after that. He roared. And the Tamer looked up in fear to see Derek’s eyes glowing bright red as he pulled against the chains. He couldn’t break the chains as they were soaked in wolfsbane, but he figured out another way. He ripped the spikes of the chains from the solid concrete with a tremendous roar and lunged forward, not hesitating as he tore the Tamer’s throat out. The other men raced towards him but he took them down with ease and then spun back to Stiles, the glow in his eyes fading away to be placed by fear and worry. He dropped to his knees at Stiles’s side. He tore apart a link in the chain wrapped around Stiles to keep him tied to the pillar and slowly takes it off to avoid jarring his almost definitely broken arm.

“Stiles?” He called, grabbing Stiles’s shoulder and shaking him a little. “Stiles please wake up. Stiles!”

“’M here.” Stiles mumbled. “Hurts Derek. _Hurts_.”

“I know.” Derek choked out, tears closing his throat. “Give me a second.” Derek scrabled to grab Stiles’s uninjured hand with one hand and put the other on Stiles’s hip, just above the broken femur Stiles was dealing with. Derek’s eyes glowed as the black veins wound their way up his arms.

“Stop.” Stiles managed to say soon. “Don’t take more. ‘M fine. Need a doc though.”

Derek nodded frantically. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna get you some help. It’s all gonna be okay.”

Stiles managed to smile before he passed out from the pain still wrecking havoc in his body.

*

“Derek I can get my own juice.” Stiles smiled fondly at his new boyfriend.

“I don’t want you pull your stitches.” Derek told him.

“My stitches got taken out last week.” Stiles reminded him. “I’m fine with getting my own juice.”

“Just let him.” Cora told him with a smile. “He’s a worry-wart otherwise.”

“I am not.” Derek snapped at her, sitting back on the floor with his back against the couch Stiles was laying on.

“You are to.” Stiles smiled, reaching out to run a hand through Derek’s hair. “You carried me upstairs every night for the last week.”

“You have a broken leg!” Derek exclaimed.

“And I have a crutch to help me with that.” Stiles smiled.

“The doctor said you shouldn’t walk on it for a month.”

“It’s been a month.” Stiles reminded him. “I’m fine to walk on my own.”

Derek ducked his head and blushed bright. Scott, Cora, and Stiles all laughed at him.

“I think it’s cute hat you’re so worried about him.” Cora reassured her brother. “And besides, I won the pool.”

“Pool?” Stiles asked.

Cora and Scott both bit their tongues, glancing at each other.

“There was a pool in the pack betting on when you two would get together.” Scott admitted, smiling only a little ashamedly. “I bet at the wedding.”

“I bet at least three months before.” Cora grinned. “And I was right.”

“What were the other bets?” Stiles asked, curious.

“Jackson bet two years from now.” Cora grinned.

“Lydia bet between the wedding and when we got back from our honeymoon.”

“Oh and mom said she wasn’t getting in on the betting but I’m pretty sure she knew it’d happen before the wedding.” Cora smiled. “She knows you better than anyone.”

“You people suck.” Derek muttered, putting his head on his bent knees and putting his arms around his legs to hide his bright red face.

“Oh shush.” Stiles smiled, scratching Derek’s scalp. “You can’t say you didn’t see this coming.”

Derek sighed. “Shush I’m trying to be mad at them.”

“Enough of that.” Stiless flicked Derek’s ear. “No being mad anymore, remember?”

Derek looked up at him and scowled.

“That’s adorable.” Stiles smiled, bopping Derek’s nose.

Derek went cross-eyed when Stiles poked his nose and then stayed like that when Stiles pulled away, causing the boy to lose it as he laughed at his boyfriend before he was wincing and grabbing his side and gasping in pain.

Derek immediately jumped up and grabbed Stiles’s hand, pulling pain from the human’s body. Scott was right there with him, taking pain as well.

Stiles pushed them away quickly. “Enough of that. I’m fine.” He looked at Cora and Scott. “Wait a minute, guys it’s Sunday.”

“And?” Scott asked, confused.

Cora’s eyes went wide. “Shit. We have lunch with Mom today.”

Scott’s eyes went wide and he swore under his breath. “We need to go. Like now.”

Cora nodded and the two of them scrambled to grab all of their stuff before running from Derek’s loft.

“Did you do that to get rid of them?” Derek asked him.

Stiles smiled. “Me? Never.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

Stiles leaned over to kiss Derek’s furrowed forehead. “Thank you for saving me.”

Derek smiled. “Turns out I don’t hate you after all.”

“Think you could ever love me?”

“I already do.”

Stiles grinned. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're nearly to the end guys! I hope to see you all on the last day of this challenge!
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to check that out


End file.
